This application relates to a stand or container of the type suitable for use with water dispensers, such as that currently used for supporting and dispensing of bottled water. A typical water dispenser includes a four sided stand with provision for supporting a water reservoir within the stand and supporting a bottle of water at the top of the stand. A dispensing valve and a drip tray are also included. Typical dispenser stands now in use are formed of sheet metal or of wood and have a fixed open configuration.
In the past, a variety of stands, cases, containers and the like, all of a box like shape, have been formed using corner members and side panels, with the side panels being slid or otherwise inserted into grooves in the corner members to form the open configuration unit. Typical units of this type are shown in the patents identified in the accompanying Information Disclosure Citation.
While this type of construction provides for simple assembly and disassembly of the unit, the unit once assembled is bulky and difficult to transport and store. One characteristic of all these prior designs is the utilization of a rigid corner member for strength and/or appearance. This is a serious disadvantage with the prior art designs, particularly where the units are to be assembled at one location and subsequently stored and/or transported for installation at another, and typically at a plurality of different locations.